Perfect jealousy
by bibby180
Summary: Season 3, Forwood. Based on spoilers so if you don't want to know, don't enter. "What happens when Tyler seems to be moving on, and Caroline figures out her feelings for him. Will it be too late?" Rated M for later chapters. Full summary inside :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :) I've been watching the 30-sec spoiler video over and over again, and one of the scenes that just kills me is the one where *SPOILER ALERT* Caroline is in her underwear and jumps on Tyler, who is half naked on his (or her) bed. Apparently, Julie Plec said that at Elena's birthday party, Caroline gets jealous of Tyler's date and well, she literally "jumps" him. So, that's good news for us lol. At least it is for me. So, being inspired by that 1-second scene, I decided to write this story. It is based on those spoilers, and will be for about 3-4 chapters. If, after that, you guys still want me to continue, it will go AU (or partly) so we can have our Forwood romance :D So yeah, enough about this, it's a rather long A/N, I'll shut up now. Btw, it is a small chapter, partly just so I know if I should continue it, and partly because I felt it was a good place to break it. so on with the story :)

* * *

><p><strong>"I cannot believe how big this house is! God, why can't there be more people helping me?" Caroline said to no one in particular while counting the red plastic glasses Bonnie had bought for Elena's birthday party. She was all alone in one of the Salvatore boarding house's lower floor rooms, and it was full of party things. She couldn't believe how hot it was for September, even in a white tank top and beige short shorts she was way too hot. Turns out, being a vampire didn't let you escape you feeling the temperature, even if it was a little better. She noticed the hot weather affected her even more<em>. <em>**

**_It's probably due to the colder-than-average skin_, she thought_. At least this house is perfect for parties. I can't believe Damon actually let me in charge of the preparations, but seeing as he would do anything for Elena, it was only normal I'd get my way eventually._ **

**A little smile started forming on her face at this thought, which only made her think about something else, or better yet someone else she wanted to get her way with. **

**"Stop it Caroline. You can't think about that. It won't work! Of course it won't, I'll screw it up, like always and end up dead."**

**"Who are you talking to?"**

**She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she hadn't even heard someone come in. Turning around, she found herself smiling in spite of her, because that's what always happened when HE came in.**

**"Oh, no one," Caroline told Tyler. "I was talking to myself actually. All of these preparations are making me crazy, even more than usual. What are you doing here? The party doesn't start till eight and it's…" she took a break to look at her cell phone. "Six thirty! Oh my god, this will never get done in time! Oh god Tyler, I am so sorry, I have so many things to finish." **

**Caroline started to walk past him, but he caught her arm, stopping her in her tracks.**

**"That's why I'm here, Forbes. Jeremy called me, said you guys could use a hand, and when I got here, Bonnie put me on "help-Caroline-duty" as she put it, so here I am. I'm all yours." **

**All the while when saying this, he got closer and closer to her, his grip loosening but not letting her go. Tyler saw her eyes widen, heard her breathing speed up a little bit, and couldn't help a small smile from appearing on his lips. Eventually, when she didn't say anything, he lightly cleared his throat and blinking slowly, words came pouring out of her mouth.**

**"Oh well, okay then. We have to finish counting these cups, there are supposed to be at least one hundred, then there are still a lot of balloons to be filled with helium, the house, or at least the places where people will be cleaned and the cake picked up from the bakery. There is also the beer that has to be brought from downstairs and the tables set in the parlor. Oh and the outside lights put up." **

**She was talking so fast through all of it, he only caught parts of it, but he couldn't help it, he was mesmerized by her. **

**Shaking his head he said "You know what? I didn't get half of that, but lead the way, and I'll help you in everything you need okay? I'm here to help you. This is Elena's day, and I know it has to be perfect." **

**Tyler's voice became softer at this last sentence, and Caroline couldn't help but smile. _He is perfect_, she thought. _Obnoxious, arrogant, sometimes a dick who doesn't care about anyone, but still perfect. _**

**"Okay then, follow me." Caroline didn't wait for him, just started walking ahead, swaying her hips lightly, knowing that he'll follow her.**

* * *

><p>Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakestypos/really bad spelling are all mine. Dont forget to review, it really helps my motivation :) **  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is the second chapter, a bit longer this time. I only got one review and it was only after like 30 min after I posted the first chapter, but it really made my day, so thank you rjt040190, again for your kind words and I hope I didn't disappoint. Also, since I forgot to say it in the first chapter, this story is Forwood, and it will be mostly about them but I will probably include some other characters, such as in this chapter, because it will be needed. So yeah, on with the story.

I don't own anything, not Vampire Diaries, nor Candice Accola/Caroline Forbes, Michael Trevino/ Tyler Lockwood or any other characters and persons you may read here. Nor the plotline, apart from the words, because well, I wrote them lol.

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay so, first thing we are going to do it hang the outdoor lights, that way it will be done." Caroline told Tyler. She had a big carton box in her hands, which she then gave to him. "You are going to hold it, while I climb up and string them."<strong>

**"Are you crazy Caroline? I will not stay down here and hold your box like a woman. I will climb and do the man's work. Besides you could fall and seriously injure yourself." For a moment, he didn't understand why she just stopped and looked at him like he had two heads, but he figured it out after.**

**"I mean… well I know you're stronger now and bla bla bla, but still, I can't let you climb up there, vampire or not!" He put the box in her hands, and started climbing the ladder, holding onto one end of the lights.**

**She couldn't believe he actually said that. Had Tyler actually forgot she was a vampire? How can that be? I mean, he was just as supernatural as she was, how could he really forget it? Why there was a tingling sensation in her stomach, she didn't know, but Caroline didn't mind it. She actually welcomed it. No one had made her feel so special, so… human in so long. She felt a smile forming on her face, and turned to Tyler, handing him nails and what not in order for him to hang up the lights.**

**"What are you looking at, Bonnie?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend.**

**"Caroline and Tyler. I couldn't hear what they were saying but she handed him the box and started climbing, he stopped her, told her something, then she got this dazed expression on her face, took the box he gave her and he climbed and then she smiled. Like and actual huge Caroline smile. And now I can't help but think that making Tyler help her was the best decision I ever made. She needs to get over Matt."**

**She took Jeremy's hand in hers and started walking back inside the house.**

**"I agree," he said. "I mean, since she became a vampire, she's different, not that bubbly anymore, and it is because of Matt I guess."**

**"Yup. Though I made Tyler help her, I don't know who invited him, but I'll probably kiss that person once I know who it is."**

**"Well then, glad it was me, because if you had kissed another guy, I would probably have to beat the crap out of him." Smiling broadly he added, "Though if it was a girl, I wouldn't have minded if you kissed her. Or made out with her, whatever."**

**Even if she was laughing at what her boyfriend said, Bonnie couldn't help but punch his arm. "You are such a hormone-driven teenage boy." She said jokingly.**

**"Well I have an idea about how to put those hormones to rest for a while," Jeremy said, wriggling his eyebrows. Bonnie just smiled and dragged him into a spare bedroom.**

**"Forbes. Caroline. CARE." She heard her name being called but only reacted at the little nickname he used.**

**"Yeah, I'm sorry. I drifted off for a minute." She looked up only to see him looking at her body, his eyes roaming up and down. Caroline couldn't help but blush and smile.**

**"I can see that. The lights are done. What else is there to do?"**

**"A lot," she said. Taking him by the hand, she dragged him inside to explain what to do next.**

**After a while, she realized she only had less than half an hour to get ready, so she bent up from where she was working and stretched lightly.**

**"Okay, so I guess we're done here. You can go home, get ready and I'll see you back here okay? And thank you for your help, I couldn't have done it without you." Caroline took a small step in his direction, and before he could say anything, she hugged him.**

**"What was that for," he asked after she let go.**

**"Just thanks, I guess." She blushed a little bit, and he couldn't help but smile widely.**

**"Well, actually, since I saw what time it was, I brought my things with me, so I'm going to get ready here if it's not a problem."**

**"Oh no, of course not. There is just one bathroom available though… Damon doesn't like to share, Stefan's room is off limits and the only other room that has a bathroom is… mine. Well mine, from when I lived here, when I was a new vampire." Smirking lightly, she added, "I hope you don't mind sharing."**

**"Oh uh… No not at all. I mean, it's better for the environment and stuff right?" he asked slowly.**

**"Environment? What?" Caroline was confused for a bit until she realized what he meant. "Oh no, haha, I didn't mean actually shower together. Just I shower, you wait, then I get out, do my makeup and my hair and in that time you shower." She couldn't help but giggle a little bit at his awkwardness.**

**"No, of course I knew that. I was just saying… um…" Tyler couldn't find the words he wanted to say, so just mumbled an "never mind" and just made a hand gesture that said "lead the way". She walked in front of him, waited for him while he went to his car to pick up his stuff and then lead the way upstairs. Getting in her room, she went to her dresser, took off her earrings, bracelets and whatnot, and made her way to the bathroom. **

**"Make yourself comfortable, it won't take long," she told him with a smile, before closing the bathroom door.**

**He heard the shower running, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Having nothing else to do, he flopped on her bed and turned the TV on, but hit mute, just in case something happened and he needed to hear better. Of course he was lying to himself. He wanted to hear her singing, hear the water running, imagining it going down her hot, wet, naked body. _Oh great, just fucking great_, he thought. _Now I'm starting to imagine her naked. What else? Dreaming about making her mine? Oh wait, I already did that! God, Lockwood, pull yourself together. It's just a chick_. But he knew that it wasn't like that. She wasn't just a chick. Caroline Forbes was his everything, and nothing could change that. He just had to deal with it, probably for the rest of his life.**

**_Oh great_, Caroline thought, while getting out of the shower. _Just great. How am I going to go out there, looking like this? Oh please, please don't be there_, she chanted to herself while turning the door knob and pushing the door open. She found him on the bed, lounging casually, his eyes wide open starring at her.**

**"I just," she heard herself say, "I forgot my clothes. The um, the shower's all yours. I saved you some hot water."**

**"Oh yeah, don't worry. Thank you." Like _a hot shower is what I need right now after seeing_ _you,_ he thought. _More like a freezing one. _Tyler took his bag with him, and left the door slightly open, just to let the over hot steam out.**

**Caroline waited until she was sure he was in the shower, got changed and went back in to do her makeup. "Um, I'm in here, getting ready so don't freak out okay?" she said. "I won't peek, don't worry." **

**Only after having said that did she realize the shower glass was kind of see through_. Oh god, oh god. This cannot happen to me. I cannot have anymore images to fuel my imagination, _she thought. But being Caroline, she couldn't help but look, and she got caught starring at him.**

**"Like what you see, Forbes?" he said with a cocky smile on his face.**

**"Oh just get back to your shower, Lockwood. Don't get any ideas."**

**"Too late. You know, my invitation for a shower still stands. There is still some hot water left. Wanna try and steam this bathroom even more?"**

**"Oh you are such a dick sometimes," Caroline said blushing. She got her makeup finished, and walked towards the door.**

**"Fine, walk away. But don't say I didn't ask."**

**She just walked out and slammed the door, but couldn't help but hear his light chuckle. A smile formed against her will on her lips, and just went downstairs to get the party started.**

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So, first of all I want to apologize for the lateness of the chapter. I knew I said it will be probably up in about 2-3 days, and it has almost been 5. I had started writing it, but then life and school got in the way and it got a little late. I am very sorry about it, and I will try my hardest not to do it again. Second, I still don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. I just finished writing it, like 5 minutes ago, and haven't got time to really go over it, but I think that I've made you wait long enough. So sorry for any mistakes.

As always, I don't own TVD, any of the characters or plotlines that you may recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>He was impossibly hard right now, and thoughts of having her in the shower next to him made him groan out loud. What was he doing? He was supposed to hurry up, get ready and go pick up Clara. Clara, his DATE! He knew Caroline would get mad at him for bringing someone without her or Damon's approval, but he forgot, so he'll have to suck it up and be brave when faced with her wrath. The wrath of Caroline, known in all Mystic Falls. He couldn't help but cringe every time she got into her neuroticdetermined mode, but to be frank, it was one of the things that made Tyler fall in love with the beautiful blonde. Feeling the cold water on his back made him come back to himself and turning off the tap, he got out of the shower. Stepping into his boxers and his jeans, Tyler called Clara, telling her that he will be at her place in 20 minutes. After brushing his teeth and putting on a grey button-down shirt, he left the boarding house.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline heard him coming towards her, but she didn't move, just waited because if Damon Salvatore was trying his best to be quiet around her, she knew something was going on. She just felt his hand around her waist, his lips next to her ear and heard the smile in his voice.<strong>

**"Thank you so much for this, Caroline. It means a lot to me that you would do this for Elena, even when all of this is going on around us. I mean Klaus, and Stefan and your mom… I heard something about Matt. Do you need me to get some sense into him?"**

**Caroline couldn't believe how many things that he just said surprised her. For once, he called her by her actual name, Damon actually thanked someone for doing something for him and even… dare she say it, wanted to protect her in some twisted way. What was love doing to this man? Elena really was blind.**

**"Oh its no problem Damon. I mean, she is my best friend and I would do anything for her. Stefan is, well the Stefan I know is my friend and I miss him, but life cannot stop because of it. We still are in much trouble and well, everybody needed a night off."**

**"He really isn't the same Stefan you knew Caroline. I know him; I had to clean up his messes for years, before any of you were born. I've read the reports, seen the images, and witnessed it firsthand. It's ugly and I'm telling you, he's not the same person." Damon said with a sad look on his face, but he quickly changed it for his usual neutral expression.**

**"Thank you Damon."**

**"For what?"**

**"For looking out for me. With Matt I mean. But he wants nothing to do with this world, and I am part of it now, I can't help it."**

**"Well, for someone who doesn't want to be part of it, he sure knows where the group of supernatural cool kids hang out." She felt him walk away, and took a deep breath.**

**Caroline heard the front door open, and saw Matt come in, looking slightly scared, but also seemed determined for something. She couldn't help but walk towards him, knowing exactly the moment he saw her, because his breathing increased and he looked even more scared. Her heart broke at his reactions to her, but she was determined to find out what he wanted.**

**"I didn't think you would show up, since you don't want anything to do with us, Matt." Caroline knew she was mean to him, but he deserved it in the end. I mean, he did lie to her for some while, conspired with her mother to kill her and then tried to kill the one she loved.**

**"I just wanted to wish Elena happy birthday. She is still my friend, and has been since we were kids." He sounded hurt but Caroline just nodded and told him "Have fun, drinks are in the kitchen, at the end of the hall" while turning around and leaving him alone. Going towards the bathroom to freshen up, Caroline came face to face with a girl she had seen before at school, but which she knew wasn't a friend of Elena's.**

**"Can I ask why you are here, Clara? You've never been friends with Elena, right?" The girl started talking but a deep voice cut her off.**

**"She's with me Care. Is that a problem?" Tyler came face to face with her, two red cups in his hands, which by the smell contained beer. She could feel the jealousy claw at her, but putting on a fake front as always, she smiled and just turned towards Clara.**

**"Of course not. You two have fun. Don't forget to put the present on the table in the corner." Making her way towards the bathroom, she let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding, and cursed under her breath.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next time she came face to face with Tyler and the girl, it was a couple of hours later and she wanted to rip Clara's throat out! She had her hands under Tyler's shirt, her tongue down his throat and her hands in his hair. He pulled them into a bedroom on the upstairs floor and shut the door with the back of his foot. Feeling anger, jealousy and hurt fill her, Caroline walked over the hall and pushed open the door Tyler had just shut moments ago. He was on the bed, his shirt thrown on the floor, and the girl was on top of him, practically naked. Caroline felt her blood boiling in her veins.<strong>

**"This is Elena's birthday party. Can't you be more respectful, after Damon, who you almost killed let you back into his house?" She practically screamed at Tyler. Pushing Clara off of him a bit, he answered back.**

**"He didn't have a choice; you practically made him do it, Caroline."**

**"Exactly, Tyler. And this is how you repay me? He is so not going to listen to me anymore if he finds out."**

**Clara, meanwhile, got off the bed and walked to stand in front of Caroline.**

**"What are you guys talking about? And who the hell are you, to barge in here like this?"**

**"Who am I? Who are you, coming into this house, my home and acting like a slut?"**

**"Caroline, please." Tyler tried stopping her, but it was too late, Clara had already gotten mad and flung herself towards Caroline, trying to slap her. Caroline, being herself, easily dodged her and taking the girl's clothes off the floor, pushed her and her belongings out of the room, swiftly locking the door behind her.**

**"That's what you should have done, Lockwood. Don't you remember the rule about screwing someone when at a party? Always lock the door before."**

**"Care, I don't… I don't know what to say." He looked ashamed.**

**"Don't call me that, Lockwood. This is the lowest thing you have done. It's Elena's night, it was supposed to be a night of just having fun, and you disrespect her like this?"**

**"She doesn't even know Caroline." They were still in those last positions, he half naked, kneeling on the bed and she was next to the door.**

**"But she could. Do you really want her to remember her 18th birthday as the day Tyler Lockwood screwed this girl at the boarding house?" Unconsciously, Caroline was getting closer to the bed while talking.**

**"Are you sure it would bother her, Care? Because right now, it seems you're the one who is bothered by the situation. Are you… jealous, Forbes?" Tyler said with a little smirk.**

**The words 'in your dreams, Lockwood' were on the tip of her tongue, but instead, she surprised herself by saying something that left him speechless.**

**"And what if I am? What if I'm jealous of that girl, because she had her hands on your body, her lips on yours? Because she could feel your skin beneath hers and because the feel of your hands on her body made her want you even more? What if I want to be that girl Tyler?"**

* * *

><p>So, that's the chapter lol, it is probably very mean to leave it here, but it was the best place to cut it. Also, I finish school at 2:30 pm tomorrow (that's early for me) so I may have time to start the next chapter. And it will be smut. Like full on, explicit lol, so if you're not into that, it would probably be best to skip those parts.<p>

Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review, you guys are awesome :D **  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys :) First I want to apologize, I have no excuse for keeping you without an update for so long. It was hard for me to find the right words to write this chapter, seeing as it is a full-on smut/lemon. Very explicit so if you don't like this type of writing, I would suggest not to read much of the chapter. I do not know what to say, except I really hope you will enjoy it, and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

All characters belong to LJ Smith, Julie and Kevin and everyone else that I don't know the names. Most of the plot is mine, though some things aren't.

* * *

><p><strong>She couldn't help but look into his big brown eyes, tracing his full lips with her eyes, and seeing his mouth open slightly, letting out a loud breath.<strong>

**"What?" he said, with a confused look on his face.**

**"You heard me, Tyler. I'm jealous and I can't help it. Why did you do it? You knew it would hurt me."**

**"Of course I didn't, Caroline. I would never hurt you… again" he said with a small voice.**

**"Then why did you do it? Why did you want to sleep with her?" Caroline started to get sadder, her voice starter shaking while saying this.**

**"Because I couldn't be with you. Because you don't want me, you want Matt. When I was looking at her, I was seeing you, when I touched her, I wanted to feel YOUR skin. When I was kissing her, I wanted to kiss you until my lips would fall off. And my heart was breaking every second because you weren't there.**

**Now it was Caroline's turn to be surprised.**

**"You… you want me? But why? No one wants me. My mom wants to kill me; my best vampire friend got stuck with a crazy vampire/werewolf hybrid and started killing everyone for fun. And Matt… well you know…"**

**A few tears escaped and were sliding down her cheeks. Tyler couldn't just stand there and do nothing while she cried, so he got off the bed and took her in his arms.**

**"Shh… Shh, it's going to be okay baby. I'm here and I'm not letting you go ever again. I'm never leaving you alone again. Hey, look at me."**

**When she didn't, he took her chin between his fingers and lifter her gaze towards him.**

**"I love you. I'm so in love with you, it hurts and I'm sorry for hurting you tonight. It was never my intention to do that. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I want you forever. You are mine, and no one else's.**

**Her eyes were swimming with tears, but now they weren't sad tears anymore. She had finally realized what she wanted. It was Tyler. Next to her, loving her, for whom she is.**

**"Tyler…" Caroline's breath was shaky, her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking, and she was never happier than now. She saw him getting closer and closer to her, licking his lips in anticipation. They were so close now, a breath away, but when someone knocked on the closed bedroom door, both of them had thoughts of killing the person standing on the other side.**

**"Hey, is someone in there? Caroline?" It was Bonnie. God, could she come at a more inappropriate time than this one?**

**"Caroline, if you're in there, we need some help in the living room. Someone knocked over some of Damon's stuff and he is threatening to go on a killing spree. You have to help us."**

**"Coming, Bon!" She cried out loud, hoping she will go away, and not see Tyler too. She didn't know how to explain everything that happened to her tonight. She looked at Tyler, who was also kind of mad, but who knew that it wasn't really her fault.**

**"I'm sorry, Tyler. If I don't go, she will barge in here…" Caroline started but he cut her off.**

**"Hey, it's okay don't worry about it," he said with a small smile. "I think I'm going to go wish Elena a happy birthday and then call it a night."**

**Caroline's face fell at this, but she tried to recompose herself quickly. Tyler wasn't fooled. "Hey, do you want me to stay? You only have to say it, Care."**

**"Would you?" there was hope in her voice, and a small smile on her lips. "I will take care of this, we will say goodbye to Elena and then… um…" she hesitated, not sure how to say this.**

**"Yeah?" his voice was soft but curious.**

**"Well, my mom is working tonight, and I have the house all to myself… I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink at my place… unless that is too fast or too forward… or both… I don't know…"**

**"Caroline, stop blabbering," he joked. "I would love to have a drink at your place."**

**Her answering smile was huge. She took him by the hand, only to realize he was half naked, and just couldn't help but run her hands down his upper body. She felt him shiver and growl, and take her by the waist, pressing her against him.**

**"You shouldn't do that."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I will not hesitate to take off all of your clothes, one by one, kiss and lick and feel every inch of your skin, throw you on that bed, and have my way with you, for the rest of the night." His smirk was breathtaking, and his words were making her melt.**

**"Now you shouldn't do that!" her breath was shallow and her eyes darker with desire.**

**He didn't answer, just put on his shirt and taking her by the hand, led her out of the bedroom. Just before going to find Elena and taking care of the mess Bonnie talked about, he whispered something into her ear that made her shiver and had her body fill with desire.**

**"You should know that all of my football years paid off. I have EXCELENT stamina. I can go on for hours, and hours and hours." Caroline could hear the smile in her voice, as he heard the hitch in her breath.**

**"Let's go," she said. "I can't take it anymore. I need you. Now."**

**After leaving the boarding house, Caroline was sitting in Tyler's car, thinking about how and when she became that direct, that fearless. She had basically told him she wanted to jump his bones, and she didn't even care. The butterflies in her stomach were getting more prominent as they neared her house. He saw her fiddling with her keys and knew that she was nervous.**

**"Hey. Look at me, Caroline." She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, okay? And we don't have to do anything that you don't want to. Just having you here with me is enough."**

**He leaned forward, slowly testing her reaction, and when she didn't back away, he lightly touched her lips with his. Tyler wasn't prepared for the burst of happiness, desire, need and most importantly love he felt from her. After a few minutes of make out, she pulled slightly back, whispering the thing that he wanted to her from her for so long.**

**"I love you too. And I want to be with you, Tyler."**

**She kissed him briefly once again, before getting out of the car and walking towards her front door. He followed her after shutting off the engine and locking his doors. They stepped inside, and Caroline called out for her mom, just to make sure she wasn't there. There was no one home, and she just turned to him, took his hand in hers and pulled him to her bedroom. Once there, all of her fears, all of her insecurities went away, as she saw the way he was looking at her.**

**Tyler pulled her to him, and slowly started kissing her, one of his hands going into her mass of curls, the other one on her hip. She moaned into his mouth when his hand touched her, and he thought nothing sounded more beautiful. Her hands were far behind, going through his hair, on his face, his neck, his back and in between them. She started unbuttoning his grey button down shirt and running her hands on his feverish skin. It was his turn to let out a moan and she took the opportunity to gently bite down on his lower lip, though not enough to make him bleed. She didn't want her hunger to come in the way of this moment. His hands went to her dress straps and slowly brought them down, tearing his lips from hers to trail small kissed on her shoulder. Caroline was pushing him backwards, taking off his shirt in the meantime, and pushed him down on her bed. For a second, she thought that he looked pretty darn good, half naked in her bed, but then she realized that she can have him completely naked, and took off her dress, standing on the side of the bed.**

**He took in her appearance, her fearlessness, her will to get past the insecurities he knew she had and open herself up to him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He saw her practically jump over him, straddling him in a matching set of black lace underwear and he got impossibly harder. With his increased sense of smell, he could trace the scent of her arousal and it made him hungrier to have her surrounding him completely.**

**Caroline made her way down his body, trailing kisses all over his hard body. Getting closer to his manhood, she started using her hands, following with her mouth. She started unbuttoning his jeans and helped him take them off. Seeing him in his black, tight fitting boxers that couldn't do anything to hide his impressive arousal, made her even wetter than before, and she couldn't wait for much longer. He saw her eyes darken even more, and made an attempt to get her under him but she was faster than him and took him in her hand. Tyler hissed and growled and basically turned to mush in her hands. Caroline took off him boxers and started stroking him lightly, before adding more pressure and taking him into her wet mouth. He groaned at the feeling but soon stopped her, seeing as he wouldn't last if she continued that.**

**"This will be over before it starts if you keep doing that."**

**He turned them over, and gave her the same attention he got, slowly kissing and licking every inch of her body. He got at her panties, and took them off slowly, throwing them over his shoulder, not caring where they would end up. After all, he planned to have her completely naked all night. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and her heart just expanded with happiness. No one ever looked at her like that, and she knew that there would never be anyone else for her except him. And never was a big word for her.**

**Tyler just leaned down and started kissing the inside of her thigh, sending shivers through her, but never getting closer to where she wanted him most.**

**"Tyler please," she whispered.**

**"What? Tell me what you want, Caroline." His voice was deep with need but he would give her everything he had before taking anything in return.**

**"You know what, Tyler. Please, I can't take it anymore."**

**"You just have to say it, babe."**

**"Please make me cum. I need to feel your mouth on me." Caroline would have normally been way to ashamed to say that out loud, but she trusted Tyler, and she just didn't care about anything else, except his love for her.**

**He didn't need to be asked twice. He bent his head towards her center, and she couldn't help but moan out loud when he started using his tongue on her. She had never felt this much pleasure, and soon she started to feel the usual tightening in her belly.**

**"Oh god, Tyler. I'm so close. Please, don't stop."**

**He just grunted his approval, and the vibration of his sound made her come undone. He let her come down from her high, and climbed back up on her body. She looked up at him, let out a small giggle and wiped his mouth and chin before kissing him. He laughed lightly and let out a sigh.**

**"You taste so good, I will never get tired of doing that."**

**"Good because I think you just got me addicted to it. We should invent a toy based on your mouth, we would make a fortune."**

**He just laughed at this, shook him head and mumbled _I love you_ in her ear. He felt her hips lift up towards his manhood, and instantly knew what she wanted. He knew she couldn't get pregnant so he didn't bother with a condom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him enter her completely. They moved together, each stroke, each thrust making them want it even more, never quite getting enough of each other. When she felt herself getting close, she squeezed her inside muscles, trying to get him there too.**

**"Oh god," he grunted, "how did you do that?"**

**"I have my little secrets," she said, and did it again.**

**"I'm so close, Caroline."**

**She just moaned and squeezed once again, triggering her climax. He came with her, and they just stared at one another for a moment, their eyes saying more than words ever could. Leaning down to kiss her, he pulled out of her, took her into his arms, and turning them around, draped her over his body, her head on his chest. She just snuggled closed to him, placed a kiss on his damp chest and mumbled _an I love you_, before drifting off to sleep. He just stood there and watched her, unable to close his eyes even though he was tired. Tyler was scared that if we closed his eyes, when he would open them, she wouldn't be in his arms anymore. That thought scared him way too much, but he told himself to trust her and be confident that she would still want him tomorrow, and the days after that. Placing a kiss in her hair, he said _I love you too_ and closed his eyes, finally succumbing to sleep.**

* * *

><p>So, this is it, I finally managed to get to the part I had seen in the promo, after some thousand words lol. I hope I didn't disappoint. At this moment, I don't really know how to continue this story, but I will gladly accept ideas if you guys have them. That is, if you want me to continue the story. So like always, please review, it makes me want to please you even more and makes me a better writer :) Have a great week everyone :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I am so very sorry for the extremely long wait, you guys. I have absolutely no excuse and all the blame is on me. Well except for the lack of inspiration, I have no excuse. It's been slow in my mind lately, but after seeing the new episode it got me back on track and I have already started the next chapter. So, I have a few things to say, that's why I've made this long A/N. First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, who put this story on alerts, favorites and even me. Seeing e-mails that tell me someone put me as a favorite author is AMAZING and I can't be more grateful to all of you for your kind words and your support. Second, I want to apologize to those who reviewed this week and the past one, I haven't had a chance to respond to your reviews but that's what I will do after this chapter is posted. Third, an apology to everyone because I told almost everyone and if I'm not mistaken I've also said it in a previous A/N that I will try to post every 3-5 days and well… That went out the window. School started and it's harder to find time to write but I will do everything in my power to write regularly. Fourth, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will continue this story as it is. I had originally planned to post this fifth chapter as an epilogue to the story and then start a continuation with a different name, but I think it's not the time to do that yet, so it will be continued until I have something to write about lol.

So, a LONG A/N, thanks if you're still reading lol, if not then no problem either, you saved some time; if there are things that are confusing please don't hesitate to ask, also no beta still so all mistakes are mine. What isn't mine though is everything related to TVD, the books, series, characters, plots that are known, etc. So don't sue, I don't have much, just my worn out psychology books I love :) On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>An unfamiliar sound woke her up, yet she couldn't open her eyes…her body was still too tired to be able to catch up with her mind. Finally, as the memories of last night began to flood through her mind, she awoke from her dreams. Caroline was met with a still and sleeping Tyler beside her. He was turned towards her, arms underneath the pillow, and the face a little bit smashed into it, a little snore coming from his chest. He looked as though he hadn't a care in the world, so tranquil and at peace. She thought he looked adorable this way. Of course, it wasn't really the case; she understood his struggles better than anyone else, even if she didn't always admit it. This is why in peaceful slumber he looked oh so adorable to her. Although, she could never tell him that for it would only bruise his big male ego, and then lead him into saying something like 'I'm not adorable, I'm a guy. We are hot' so she would have to smack his arm playfully. Finally, he'd give her his quirky smile, a smile that she could compare to no other. A smile that had the power to weaken her knees, silence her lips and stun her thoughts. She realized in that very moment that he was one of the most important people in her life and that she was lucky to have him near her. Caroline's hand made its way towards his naked back, and she started lightly trailing the tips of her fingers on his hot skin.<strong>

**"Mm… that feels way too good." He said with a sleep-filled voice. Opening his eyes, he smiled lightly at her.**

**"Morning, beautiful."**

**"Morning," she answered back, leaning forward to place a small kiss on his lips.**

**"That's it?" he sounded sad but Caroline knew that he was only toying with her, so she got up and walked towards the bathroom, not bothering to put on any clothes. After all, there was nothing left for him to see after the night they spent together.**

**"Yeah," she said turning around to face him, placing one hand on her hip and twirling her hair between her fingers with the other.**

**"So you're just going to leave me here, like this?" Tyler turned so he was facing her, supporting himself on one elbow. His other hand went to the corner of the thin sheet that was covering his naked form and took it off him. His prominent morning erection stood tall and ready for action.**  
><strong>Caroline's eyes widened slightly at the sight and her heartbeat started getting faster but she quickly recomposed herself and put on a sultry smile.<strong>

**"Well, you could always join me in the shower. After all, you are the one who first offered, remember?" she said, referring to his proposal from the other day.**

**Tyler didn't need to be asked twice, he just jumped out of the bed and ran over to where she was standing, catching her in his arms and lifting her up bridal style. She couldn't help but let out a giggle while wrapping her arms around his neck and let him carry her in the shower.**

**They emerged from there over an hour later, when the water eventually became unbearably cold, still nowhere near as clean as they should be.**

**"Maybe we should let the water warm again and go back in." Tyler said with a playful smile while putting on his jeans and button-down shirt he was wearing last night.**

**"Haven't you had enough Lockwood? For god's sake, you're going to be the death of me someday," Caroline said, laughing at his innocent expression. She walked towards the bed, putting on a summer dress, and climbed in, sitting cross-legged.**

**"Good thing you're a vampire then," he said, taking a seat next to Caroline. "You won't die for a long time, maybe not ever."**

**"Yeah… but you will…" she said, her voice cracking. Tyler turned his whole body towards her, and took her hand in his.**

**"I know…" It was hard for him to think about that, so he didn't really take the time to do it. Every time the subject came up, they easily dodged it, because even as just friends, it would be hard for both of them to know that she would continue looking like this and he would age and die. "You really want to talk about this now Care? I mean, I've never really thought about it too much."**

**"I think we don't have a choice Tyler. If we want to continue something, it's necessary." Her eyes held unshed tears, and her lower lip was trembling.**

**"So what should we do Caroline? I am going to age and die. Werewolves aren't immortal. I know it's hard, but I think we still have some time to think about it." He was looking at her, trying to make her understand how much it hurt him too.**

**"I know… I just need to kn…" Caroline couldn't finish her sentence because there was a knock at the door.**

**"Caroline? Are you home?" Sheriff Forbes' voice sounded from the other side of the door.**

**"Yeah mom, just a second." She was looking at Tyler, asking him with her eyes if he wanted to let her mother know he was there or not.**

**"I think it would be best if I left," he said slowly. "She's going to be asking questions that I don't think we have the answers too yet."**

**"Don't bother leaving, Tyler. I know you're in there too. I won't say anything out of place, I promise." Liz said.**

**Caroline just looked at Tyler who nodded slightly, and she just squeezed his hand once before super speeding over to the door, opening it.**

**"Mom, is everything alright?"**

**"Yeah, I just wanted to ask how was the party, since I heard you two come home fairly early." She was looking at Caroline with a slightly confused look, and the latter just averted her eyes.**

**"Um, it was good mom." Tyler could sense the embarrassment radiating from Caroline and shifted slightly so Liz's eyes wandered over to him.**

**"Okay, fine, I get it. I'll leave you two alone. Caroline, I'm going over to the mayor's house; your mother wants to talk to me about a serious council situation," Liz told Tyler. She knew they would both understand what she was saying, and turning around; she left the room, closing the door behind her.**

**"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing." Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and then gasped slightly.**

**"What's wrong?" Tyler said, turning around to face her and taking her hand in his. Caroline just said three words, but that was enough for Tyler to understand.**

**"Your mother knows."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sheriff Forbes made her way to the Lockwood estate and saw Carol come out on the porch before she even had time to park the car. Turning off the engine, she took a deep breath and got out of the car.<strong>

**"What's going on Mayor? Was there another attack in Mystic Falls that I don't know about?"**

**Carol approached her, and looking her up and down, blurted out what Liz knew was coming.**  
><strong>"Not if your vampire daughter controlled herself."<strong>

**Liz just took a deep breath and looked Carol straight in the eyes.**  
><strong>"Caroline doesn't feed on humans Carol. She is not the bad one here." She could see that the mayor was surprised at her knowledge but just continued on talking, even defending her daughter. "Just like your werewolf son isn't one either."<strong>

**Carol felt as if the air got knocked out of her. Her eyes got wide, her mouth opened slightly and she started breathing heavily.**

**"I know you didn't want to hear this, and more so from me, but I'm not the only one with a supernatural child here, Carol. I'm going to defend my daughter until my last breath."**  
><strong>"No, no it can't be. Don't lie to me, Liz! It can't happen, Tyler cannot be a werewolf. They don't exist."<strong>

**"Well he is, and they do. I know it's hard right now, you can't believe it, but you will get used to it in time Carol, and you'll see that our children are not the bad guys here. They protected this town, while we were running around trying to kill them."**

**"Don't lie to me Liz. Oh god, this cannot be happening." Carol's head was spinning; she was out of breath and felt darkness envelop her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler heard his cell phone vibrate, but figured that kissing Caroline was the better option, so he kept on doing just that.<strong>

**"Tyler," Caroline mumbled, "your phone is vibrating."**

**"I know," he said, his lips still on hers. "Whoever it is, it can wait."**

**"It may be important." She slightly pushed away from him, stretching over him to reach his cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw an unknown number displayed on the screen. "I don't know who it is, can I answer?"**

**He just made a sign that said go ahead and she pressed the green button.**  
><strong>"Tyler's phone, Caroline speaking, how may I help you?"<strong>

**"Caroline?" Liz's voice sounded on the other side.**

**"Mom? What's wrong? Why are you calling on Tyler's phone?" she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.**  
><strong>Tyler just pushed himself up on his elbows, while Caroline put the phone on speaker.<strong>

**"Mom, Tyler can hear too. What's going on?"**

**"Tyler, I'm sorry but I had to tell her. She confronted me about Caroline, and I'm sure she wanted to do something against her."**

**"It's okay sheriff. I'll go talk to her."**

**"Well, that's the problem. I'm at the hospital; she collapsed and hit her head pretty hard. I didn't have time to catch her, she had backed off when I told her that you were a…" she trailed off but everyone knew what she was talking about.**

**"Okay, thank you mom, we'll be right there," Caroline said, and heard her mother say 'okay' before hanging up.**

**"This is bad, Tyler." Her eyes were worried.**

**"I know, but I'll make her understand Care. I'm still her son, she must get that." His voice cracked slightly, but Caroline didn't say anything about it. She knew what it was like going through the situation herself, and did the only thing she knew would help. She pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed him sweetly on the lips, before whispering 'I love you' into his ear.**

**Tyler didn't say anything, just took her hand and walked out of the room. After they got their things, they went out on the porch and while Caroline was locking the door behind her, he just said one thing.**

**"This is going to start a fight, I know it."**

* * *

><p>Lastly, I hope you guys liked this chapter :) I would love to hear from you on what you thought about episode 301 :)<strong><br>**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, guys :) So, a little late, but i'm pretty happy with this chapter, and even though it was kind of a filler, it had to be done in order for you to understand what's coming up soon :) I know the way Carol found out about Tyler is different from the show, and it's what I was going for, because I want to go in a different direction. Hope you are still with me, even with all of these late postings. I also want to thank you, because the response I've been getting for this story is amazing for me. Even if not everyone who reads reviews, I know you guys like it because all of the alerts and sometimes, those are the best. Seeing someone put me as a favorite author is something incredible so thank you soooooo much, you guys rock. Anyway, that's all, so on with the story :) Oh also, what is in italics during Caroline's phone convo are her thoughts. :)

As always, no copyright infrigment intended, all rights go to respective owners and I'm just borrowing for my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>"Mom?" Tyler said slowly, poking his head through the hospital room door. "Are you awake?<strong>

**"Tyler?" Carol's voice was weak but he heard her clearly. Getting into the room, he closed the door and took a seat on the chair that was next to the bed.**

**"How are you feeling?" he asked Carol, taking her hand in his warm one.**

**"Good... I think. My head is pounding, I feel like it's going to explode." She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings and then shifted her eyes back to her son. "I had a weird dream, Tyler. Then I wake up here. What happened?"**

**"How much do you remember of the dream mom?"**

**"I uh... Not much, just seeing Liz in our front yard, telling me weird things about..." her eyes widened at the memory and her voice got louder. "About you being a werewolf. Tell me she's lying Tyler! It can't be true. It can't be!" Carol was trying to get up from the bed, but Tyler pushed her back down.**

**"Mom, please, you'll hurt yourself. Calm down, it's going to be okay." His voice was low and soothing, trying his best to make her understand the situation.**

**"It's true mom. Sheriff Forbes was telling the truth... I am a werewolf." He still had Carol's hand in his and she pulled away like she just got burned.**

**"No! Don't touch me. Oh god this cannot be true!"**

**"Mom, please."**

**"Get out! GET OUT! NURSE!"**

**A nurse came in, trying to get Carol to calm down. When even she and Tyler couldn't handle her, a doctor was called in, giving the mayor a shot to make her sleep.**

**"How long will she be under, doctor?" Tyler asked the man in white scrubs.**

**"At least a couple of hours son. You might want to go home, get some rest or something to eat; it's going to be a long while."**

**"Okay… I won't be able to sleep but I will grab something to eat and I will come back. Can you tell me how she is? Did she hit her head hard? Are there going to be complications?" Tyler asked the doctor, walking out of his mother's hospital room and towards Caroline who was in the waiting room with the sheriff.**

**"She hit her head pretty hard, though nothing unusual came up on the CAT scan. We will keep her under observation for tonight to be sure nothing bad happens to the mayor. If there is any change we will call you, don't worry," the doctor told Tyler, shaking his hand and making his way towards the nurse's station.**

**"Tyler," Caroline walked towards him, giving him a hug, and whispering reassurance words in his ear.**

**"Thank you for being here. It means a lot, you know." He said, his voice cracking a little bit.**

**Tyler," said Liz, walking towards him. I'm really sorry for how things turned out. It wasn't my intention for her to be in this situation.**

**"I know, sheriff. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect Caroline and I get it. It would have done the same thing," Tyler said, looking at Caroline with an intense look.**

**"I will leave you guys alone; I have some things to do. Caroline, I'll call you later. Be careful you guys."**

**The vampire and the werewolf said their goodbyes and started walking towards the parking lot.**

**"Where do you want to go? Do you want to go home, get changed?" Caroline asked Tyler, taking his hand in hers.**

**"Yeah but after, can we go somewhere quiet?" his voice was vulnerable, so Caroline just nodded and got into his car.**

**Arriving at the Lockwood estate, Tyler went upstairs to take a shower and get changed, while Caroline called Elena and got her up to date on what happened.**

**"Yeah, I'm telling you, she freaked out and just collapsed. Yeah, I know, that's what I was thinking about. I mean, my mom wanted to kill me when she found out, so maybe for him it's not that bad. I know we don't know that, but it's better to be positive no? At least in the limit of precaution, because in this town we never know. So, changing subjects, did you find out anything more? I know it's Stefan, Elena, but if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. _'Of course you won't find him, even if he doesn't cover his tracks. Damon does it for him, because even after everything, he doesn't want you to get killed again. For good this time.'_ And Damon? What do you mean 'what about him', Elena? You're every single day at the boarding house… where Damon is. With his girlfriend. Doesn't that bother you? Elena, it's me. You can't lie to me. I know it's Stefan you love, but you can't say it's always going to be Stefan anymore. The Stefan we knew is gone, and we don't know if for good. Elena! Please! Look I'm not taking Damon's side or anyone's here. I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst because with Klaus we never know. Okay, fine! I won't talk about Damon anymore. But someday, sooner or later, you will have to face your feelings for him, and even if he loves you, he has eternity. Someday, he will get over it, or at least he will leave your side because you hurt him every single time. Elena, I…"**

**But she couldn't finish her sentence because Elena had already shut off the conversation, saying something about Damon coming into the room and that she had to go. Who knew what was going on between those two!**

**Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise on the stairs. Turning around, she found Tyler leaning on the doorway leading into the kitchen, looking at her. He was changed, his hair was wet, the scent of his shampoo reached her and it made her love him even more.**

**"What was that all about?" he asked, walking towards her.**

**"Oh, just Elena. I cannot believe her. I mean, she tells everyone that she loves Stefan, and I don't say she doesn't but then she needs to leave Damon alone." She took his hands in hers, and brought her lips to his slowly.**

**"You know, not that I mind or that I'm jealous, because… well because I'm not, but why are you so protective of Damon? Didn't he play with you or something back when you were… um… human?"**

**"Well yeah, but he's come a long way since those times. He is still an ass, but he's not a psycho murderer anymore and well he would do anything for Elena. That says something about how much he's changed. For everything that he did for us, for me in these past few months, he doesn't deserve to suffer the way he does."**

**"Isn't he dating that Andie chick? From the news?"**

**"Yeah, but everybody, even Andie knows he loves Elena. And she's just a 'fake' girlfriend, because well she's compelled. Not completely, she knows about vampires and stuff but he made her not afraid."**

**"But that's awful, Care."**

**She just shrugged and mumbled an 'I know'.**

**"Anyways, let's get out of here; I know a quiet place we can go until we have more news about your mom."**

**Walking out the door, she led them towards the woods that were behind the estate, and started walking slowly towards her 'happy place'.**

_**Meanwhile at the boarding house…**_

**"Who was that?" Damon asked Elena, even though he heard every single word she and Caroline talked about on the phone.**

**"Oh, just Caroline. Did you find out more about those attacks in Tennessee?"**

**"Yeah, but it's not vampire. It's not Stefan." His eyes were serious and she could see something was up, that he knew something that he didn't want to tell her, but she let it go for now.**

**"Okay, thank you Damon. I'll leave you and Andie alone; I'm going to go home to Jeremy." She looked into his eyes for a little bit but his gaze soon turned out too intense for her and she started walking past him.**

**"Elena." She just stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "No matter what Caroline says, even if I have eternity, even if I will leave someday, I will never love anyone else."**

**Her mouth wouldn't move, even if her mind was telling her to tell Damon that she loved Stefan, and bla bla bla. Elena felt a whoosh of wind passing her, and even before turning around, she knew he wasn't there anymore. The tears went streaming down her face, before she could contain them and she knew that something needed to be done fast, or else she would lose Damon for good. But what?**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked, talk to you soon :) Have a good week everybody :)<strong><br>**


End file.
